Revenge
by swaeters
Summary: Dogpoo finally gets tired of being completely ignored and blocked out by his classmates. He goes a little crazy, and does one of the most terrible things to finally get noticed. - Oneshot, Contains lots of gore; if you're disturbed by gore, please don't pay attention to all of the details at certain points.


**REVENGE**

**ONESHOT:**

The brown-haired boy sighed and sat down on his bed. His real name was Riley, but he was best known as 'Dogpoo.' He looked out his window for a moment, staring at the setting sun. Tomorrow was the day; the day he'd get revenge. He was always ignored and blocked out by his classmates, and when they did talk to him they normally bullied him. He had been around these guys for around five years now and he has barely gotten the chance to say or do anything.

But tomorrow that was all going to change.

Riley reached under his bed, looking for something. A few moments later, he pulled out a pocketknife from under the bed. He opened it up and looked at the blade, making sure it was sharp enough.

"Perfect," he smiled, putting the pocketknife into his schoolbag so he wouldn't forget tomorrow.

He closed his bag up before laying down in his bed. He grinned to himself before pulling the covers over himself, thinking of what would happen tomorrow after school. He imagined all of the terrified faces, the horrible screams. He would make his mark in history for sure, and soon the entire would know of the name Riley Petsuki. He giggled for a second or two before closing his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

Riley sat in his desk, bored. He glanced over at the clock, which read 2:48 PM. That meant school would be over in just a few minutes, and he could continue with his plan. He'd round everybody up in the playground, then while nobody was looking, he'd attack them. Nobody would ever mess with him ever again. Not after today.

Riley continued to think for a few more moments, but his thoughts were then interrupted when the bell went off.

That was his cue.

He ran out of the classroom before anybody else, getting his stuff together quickly. Once he was ready and sure everyone was still there, he spoke up.

"Meet me at the playground in ten minutes," he yelled out. "I have something super cool to show you guys!"

"Haha, the moment you actually decide to take a shower?" Cartman teased. "Oh, wait! I don't think we'll be able to live to see the day _that _happens."

All of the kids laughed, approving of Cartman's cruel joke. Riley looked down at his feet, sighing. He wondered if his plan was actually going to work.

"Yeah, totally," Kenny giggled.

"We'll be there!" Butters smiled.

Butters was an innocent kid. He was always really nice to everybody, and he always tried to do the right thing. Riley almost felt a little bit bad for hurting him. But he never helped him out anyways, and even he ignored him most of the time, so he was going to at least going to make him bleed.

"Good," Riley whispered to himself. "Very good..."

"What was that?" Butters asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing!" Riley replied quickly. "Just be there."

His classmates looked at each other awkwardly for a second before nodding. Riley grinned before walking out of the school. He headed over to the playground and sat down on a bench. Once he was sitting, he looked through his bag for his pocketknife. He found it after a few seconds of searching, putting it in his pocket. He zipped up his bag and watched as the kids from his school gathered around. He recognized two girls from his class, Wendy and Bebe. He eavesdropped their conversation.

"I wonder what Dogpoo has to show us," Bebe wondered.

"I don't know," Wendy answered. "I just hope it doesn't take too long."

"Yeah," Bebe agreed, walking over to the swing set.

Riley watched the two girls as they began to swing together. He looked down and sighed. He never had a best friend before; in fact, he's never even had a friend before. Even if he had just one friend, he'd be in a much better position right now. But the only person that might have ever become is friend someday had been killed off a while ago.

Not knowing what to do or think about anymore, he sat there and waited for the ten minutes to go by. It wasn't long before everyone in his class was gathered all around him.

"What do you have to show us?" Stan asked.

"Yeah!" Kyle said quickly after.

Stan and Kyle were always so close. They had their ups and downs, but in the end they always made up. They were so close, Cartman had even teased them by calling them gay. Riley had heard some students talking about it.

"Well?" Craig growled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Riley apologized. "I just got lost in my thoughts. Come this way."

"Pfft, moron..." Riley could hear Cartman ripping on him in the distance.

Riley wanted to snap at the annoying boy, but he just kept his mouth shut and continued to smile. Soon they reached the part furthest away from the school, where even if a teacher or something spotted them it would take them a long time to get there. He turned around and grinned at his classmates.

"Well..?" Clyde prompted.

"Let me go get it," Riley beamed, running off into the darkness of an alley nearby.

He pretended to be looking around for something, although he really wasn't. He was just getting ready to charge at his classmates behind him. He grabbed his pocketknife and laughed quietly to himself for a second.

"W-w-what's taking so long?" Jimmy growled.

_Jeez, have some patience,_ Riley thought to himself. He really wanted to attack them right now, but he knew he had to wait.

"I've got it!" Riley called out. "But it's so heavy, can some of you guys help me carry it?"

Riley grinned as he watched a few of the boys in the group talk to each other. A few moments later, Tweek, Craig and Kevin all walked over.

"All right, w-where is it?" Tweek asked, looking around in the darkness.

"Yeah, it's hard to see!" Kevin complained.

"Right over here," Riley replied, leading the boys even further into the darkness of the alley.

Once they could barely go any further, the boys all looked around with confused glances. They reached out, seeing if they could touch anything, but all they could feel was the rough texture of the brick walls around them.

"Seriously?" Craig snapped. "Where is the thing you're talking about?"

"Right here!" Riley smiled, jumping forwards.

He tackled Craig into Tweek, both of them falling down. Tweek let out a sudden scream, but Craig still had an angry glance on his face.

"Very funny, Dogpoo," Craig rolled his eyes, attempting to get up.

"How's this for funny?" Riley snarled, kicking Craig down again.

The black-haired boy growled, staring at Riley, his eyes full of hatred. He attempted to get up once more, but the filthy brown-haired boy just kicked him down again. Riley laughed for a second or two before stepping on Craig's chest, putting him in a painful position.

"What's wrong?" he smiled. "It's okay to be scared."

Craig's angry look turned into a scared one, soon followed by a scream. But no matter what the boy did, he was still soon silenced as Riley slashed at his throat with the pocketknife. He backed up and chuckled for a few moments, looking at the other two boys in front of him. Tweek was shaking more than ever.

"Y-you're crazy!" he stammered.

"There's nothing crazy about trying to finally be noticed," Riley replied.

"S-so that's what this is all about?" Tweek shivered. "Why didn't you ever just try to be any of our friends?"

Riley growled, showing his teeth. He didn't know what to say to that, but he was going to try and not think about it too much. He was bullied and ignored all of his life; why would anybody want to be his friend?

"P-please!" Tweek sobbed. "Think about what you're doing! You've already killed Craig, but if you stop now, you can probably be forgiven!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Riley hissed. "If you guys really didn't want something like this to happen, you should have at least said something to me every once in a while!"

It looked like Tweek was about to reply, but he was interrupted as Riley shoved his blade through his chest. Tweek shook for a moment before falling over, coughing up blood. Riley smiled and slowly took his pocketknife out of Tweek's chest.

"If only we'd known…" he whispered quietly to himself.

The dirty brown-haired boy narrowed his eyes angrily. He looked down at the boy below him, watching him suffer. He giggled for a few seconds before slitting his neck open. The shaky blonde screamed in pain before dark scarlet rapidly spilled out of his mouth. Riley smiled as the boy went silent.

Riley almost thought he was finished with the boys in the alley, until he remembered Kevin. He looked at the black-haired boy, who instantly let out a scream of terror as he looked upon him. The dirty brown-haired boy smiled.

He liked to see people scared.

"I'll make this quick," he promised. "I've got an entire class to kill."

"N-no…" Kevin shivered.

"What?" Riley snapped, dragging his knife quickly and swiftly along Kevin's neck. "I can't hear you!"

Kevin screeched as he fell to the ground, holding onto his throat as blood dripped down from it and onto the ground. He noticed a tear dripping down his face, which he smiled at. He was making people suffer, and he loved it.

"What's going on here?" Riley recognized the voice of Eric Cartman.

Riley growled and turned around to face him. Cartman looked at Riley for a second before jumping back in surprise, obviously the blood on his clothes. Before Cartman had the chance to do or say anything, Riley grabbed his shirt and pulled him in further into the alley.

"Welcome," Riley smiled.

Cartman's eyes widened as he saw all of the dead bodies on the ground. Blood completely filled the alley.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Cartman questioned.

"Oh, you'll see," Riley replied, pushing Cartman into the wall.

The fat brown-haired boy let out a scream of terror as Riley revealed his pocketknife. A few seconds later, he slammed Cartman into the wall and dug the knife into his belly, drawing lots of blood. Cartman let out a terrible screech as Riley brought the knife all the way down to the bottom of his stomach. Riley smiled as he opened his stomach up with his hands, reaching inside. Cartman suddenly let out an ear-piercing screech, but Riley did his best to ignore it and keep going. He started off slowly, but then he suddenly yanked at his organs in a very painful way.

Cartman screamed and tried to say something, but then the light quickly faded from his eyes as he fell to the ground. Riley smiled evilly.

"All right, what's going on here?" Clyde and Token walked into the dark alley next.

They were about to snap at Riley, but then kept their mouths shut as they saw all of the dark red liquid in the alley. Clyde instantly turned to run, but Riley was too quick. He threw the pocketknife right into his leg, causing him to fall over.

Riley ran over and picked up the knife before stabbing it into the back of his throat violently. Clyde let out a shriek and began to cry loudly for a moment or two before complete silence. Clyde was dead; just like all the others.

Token screamed and tried to escape, but Riley blocked his path. Token growled and attempted to punch the dirty brown-haired boy, but Riley simply blocked his hand and punched him instead. Token fell to the ground, but got back up instantly.

"Let me go!" Token screeched, running right at Riley.

Riley stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. But he was smart, and thought of a plan quickly. He smiled as Token continued to run straight at him, doing nothing. But once the boy was close enough, he ducked and held his knife out, causing Token to run directly into his knife, the knife getting stuck in his chest. Token made some sort of strange, painful noises before blood began spilling out of his mouth. Riley smiled and moved his arms over his head and behind him, causing Token to fall behind him with a large thud.

"G-gah…" Token mumbled, barely able to speak.

Riley laughed and yanked the knife out of Token's chest, Token screaming loudly during the process. Riley watched him as he twitched, grabbing onto his chest.

"I'll just let time finish you off," Riley decided.

He was about to walk out of the alley, but then he thought it'd be fun to add something else to his appearance. He slowly brought his pocketknife up to his eyes, making small cuts just beneath his eyes. This made it look as if his eyes were gushing out blood. But he wasn't finished.

He slowly walked over to Cartman's motionless body. He bent over and reached inside of his stomach. After a few seconds, he found what he was looking for. He grabbed onto his intestines, slowly pulling them out. Once they were out, he put them around his neck and wore them as a scarf.

Riley looked around to see if there was anything else he could use to make himself look any scarier, quickly thinking of something. He bent over by Tweek, cutting up a piece of his flesh. Without hesitation, he put it in his mouth and began to chew it, causing blood to flow from his mouth. Once he was finished, he decided to swallow it, slightly disgusted. To his surprise, it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would.

Since he had nothing else to add to his look, he walked out of the shadows, revealing himself. Once everyone saw him, they all froze in terror. Riley smiled once he saw the horrified expressions on all of their faces.

"Why are you so afraid?" Riley questioned them. "It's just me, you guys."

"Y-you monster!" Bradley screamed.

Riley stared at him with a cold expression, Bradley instantly putting his hands over his mouth. Riley growled and ran at him, stabbing him in the chest. He then stabbed him viciously in the stomach until he finally stopped moving.

He looked around for a new target, instantly targeting Wendy and Bebe. The two girls stared at each other, not knowing what to do or say. Riley grinned and ran over to them, knocking them over. They both shrieked, their eyes widened. The dirty brown-haired boy chuckled before ripping their throats open, watching them slowly die.

Riley smiled and was about to go for another group of students, but then fell to the ground as he felt something push him over. He let out a screeched and rolled over to see who had tackled him. He opened his eyes, only to see the raven-haired boy named Stan on top of him. He growled and kicked him off quickly and swiftly, getting up while he still had the chance.

_Silly fool, _Riley thought to himself. He noticed Francis trying to escape, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He charged at the boy with full speed, stabbing him through the neck in an awkward and painful way, a large cracking sound able to be heard. He watched the boy fall to the ground and begin to twitch uncontrollably. Riley smiled, turning to go for the rest of the students.

He saw the rest of the girls hiding in a bush. He chuckled and slowly approached them from behind, so he could sneak attack them. Once he was close enough, he jumped on them, all of them letting out terrified screams.

Riley lashed out at them violently, until not a single one of them moved. Once he finished, flesh, organs and other body parts were clearly visible on the ground.

There weren't too many students left now.

He looked around, but the only people left in the clearing were Butters, Kenny, Stan and Kyle. He snorted angrily and tried to find someone else to target; he wanted to kill those guys off last. It took him a few moments until he finally spotted someone else. He growled as he saw Jimmy disappearing into the darkness of the alley he had just been in minutes ago. Since there were probably more in there, he started over there slowly.

Once Riley was blocking the entrance to the alley, he saw the others who were in there. It was only Jason and Timmy in there, alongside Jimmy. He smirked and slowly walked inside, revealing his pocketknife.

"Please, you don't want to do this!" Jason pleaded.

"Oh, but I do," Riley replied. "I'm loving this so far. Soon, everyone will know me. And never again will anybody ever ignore me."

It looked like Jason was about to reply, but he just kept his mouth shut. Riley, not wanting to wait anymore, charged at the three boys. He quickly stabbed Jason's chest, bringing his knife down all the way to the end of his stomach. Jason let out a strange gurgling noise as blood bubbled from his mouth before falling down to the ground limply.

Riley smiled as he stared at the two boys who remained.

"G-get out of here, Tim-Tim!" Jimmy yelled. "I'll fight him off."

"T-Timmy?" Timmy looked over at Jimmy with shocked expression.

Timmy was always really annoying. Riley was glad he could finally get rid of him.

Riley stared at Timmy and Jimmy as they nodded at each other. Timmy looked like he was now getting ready to flee, while Jimmy looked like he was getting ready for a fight. Riley smiled, kicking the dirt as if he were a bull.

"C-c-come at me," Jimmy growled.

Riley let out a battle cry and lunged for Jimmy, arms extended. Jimmy looked like he was about to defend, but Riley got to him too quickly. He tacked the weaker boy down to the ground, crushing him beneath his weight. Before the boy underneath him got a chance to do anything, Riley raised his pocketknife, aiming for Jimmy's face.

"N-no," Jimmy stuttered, trying to move away.

Riley smiled and just nodded. Once he knew where he was going to hit, he thrust his arm down, stabbing right in between Jimmy's eyes, giggling at the sound of his cracking skull. Jimmy let out an ear-piercing shriek, but Riley just ignored it. He eased off of the brown-haired boy beneath him and watched him squirm for a little bit before doing anything else.

Riley finished him off by violently stabbing his throat, then bringing the knife down to his chest powerfully. Jimmy screamed for a few seconds more until everything went silent.

The dirty brown-haired boy laughed for a few moments before looking behind him to see where Timmy had escaped to. He ran out of the dark alley and onto the playground, looking around. He quickly spotted the orange-haired boy heading towards the school. Riley growled angrily and sprinted over to him, reaching him quickly. Once he was close enough, he stabbed the knife into Timmy's head. Timmy let out a terrible screech, attempting to get away. But Riley was too powerful, and swiftly pulled the knife out of his head and stabbing him once more. He continued to do the same thing several times until Timmy completely went limp.

Riley was panting now, but he knew he couldn't give up now. He turned to look at the boys who remained, who were now hiding on the play set. Kyle was on a place very high up, where he could easily be pushed off. Stan was hanging out in the middle, where he could probably bang his head against one of the metal railings. And Kenny and Butters were hiding under the play set like the little cowards they were.

Riley started towards their hiding place. He decided that he was going to go for Kenny and Butters first; they were the weakest. Once he was close enough, he ran at them, knife extended. Both of them screamed as he neared them. They both attempted to escape, but it was too late.

Riley stabbed Kenny awkwardly in the back, the knife hitting his spine. While his guard was down, he ran to the other side of him and stabbed him in the eye, attempting to pull it out with his knife. He got the eyeball out, but it was still attached to something in the socket, making it hard to get out. Riley growled, pulling with all of his might. A few moments later, the eyeball finally broke apart from the socket, Kenny screaming in horror as the blood dripped down from where his eyes used to be only moments ago. Riley laughed and pulled the bloody eyeball off of his knife and tossed it on the ground carelessly. He then finished Kenny off by slitting his throat open.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Stan screamed.

"You bastards!" Kyle snapped, finishing off Stan's sentence.

Not wanting to go for Butters next, he climbed onto the play set. He was about to go for Stan, but then he changed his mind. He'd love to see the hurt expression of the raven-haired boy once he finished off his best friend.

Riley jumped up onto the railing, heading for the roof. He grabbed onto the large green structure protecting the play set below. After a few seconds, he climbed up, now only about a meter away from Kyle. The ginger instantly let out a terrified shriek, attempting to back up.

Riley laughed for a few moments before glaring at Kyle. Kyle was shaking now. Not wanting to wait any long, Riley threw himself at Kyle, Kyle falling off of the edge. Riley thought he was about to fall, but he had managed to hold on with his hands, and was now trying to pull himself back up.

Riley growled angrily, raising his knife into the air. He targeted Kyle's fingers, who looked like he barely knew what was going on. Before the ginger had the chance to get up, Riley sent the knife flying down into his fingers several times, breaking them. Kyle let out a painful screech and instantly let go, falling towards the ground, hitting the metal railing first.

"Kyle!" Riley overheard Stan yell out to his best friend.

"S-Stan!" Kyle stuttered.

Riley narrowed his eyes angrily, looking down at Kyle. Without second thought, he jumped down, landing right on top of him. Kyle let out a loud wail, moving his arms and legs around frantically. The dirty brown-haired boy chuckled before finally getting off of him. He looked down at the boy he had just crushed.

Kyle was coughing up blood now, and was wheezing out of control. He almost felt bad for him. But Riley did not feel pity for anybody, and would not show any mercy.

"Sleep tight, Kyle," he whispered, raising his knife.

Kyle looked up in horror, choking on the blood caught up in his throat. He tried to say something, but he was obviously too weak. He shakily raised his arm above his head, trying his best to protect himself.

Riley grinned and stabbed Kyle in the nose, bringing the pocketknife slowly down to the end of his stomach. Blood spilled everywhere as Kyle's insides began to fall out of his stomach. Kyle let out several ear-piercing screeches, holding his stomach. The dirty brown-haired boy giggled as he watched him suffer. He would be dead in only a few moments.

"You!" Stan screeched angrily.

Riley turned around to face the raven-haired boy, but before he got to see anything, he was pushed down to the ground once more. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see Stan grabbing onto his shirt, getting ready to punch him in the face. Riley tried to roll out of his grip, but he was too powerful. Riley curled up, now scared as well. He screamed as Stan delivered a blow right to his face, drawing blood.

Riley closed his eyes in pain as Stan continued to hit him over and over again. Once Stan was tired, Riley quickly took advantage of the moment. He kicked the larger boy off of him and pinned him down, his blood dripping down onto Stan's face. Stan punched Riley in the chest, Riley now getting really pissed off.

He grabbed onto his knife with both hands and thrust it down into his skull as hard as he could. It got stuck for a few seconds, but he was finally able to yank it out. Stan screeched and began to twitch violently. He could barely even move anymore. Riley laughed evilly and continued to stab the boy viciously, ripping up his flesh as he did so. He finally eased off once the raven-haired boy who couldn't move at all. The only thing he could do was roll his eyes to look at his killer.

Riley's angry expression quickly turned into a smile. He was about to leave the school grounds, but then he remembered he was forgetting someone.

_Butters!_

Riley walked over to Butters, who was now frozen in fear. Butters attempted to say something, but it looked like he just couldn't find the words to say. The filthy brown-haired boy grinned as he approached him.

Butters slowly began to back up, but then he tripped over a rock behind him. He let out a few terrified shrieks as Riley got closer to him. The smelly brown-haired boy smiled and quickly jumped on top of Butters, elbowing him in the chest.

"Goodnight, darling," he smiled, revealing his bloody knife.

"N-n-no! Please, Dogpoo!" Butters sobbed.

"After all this, you still call me Dogpoo…" Riley sniffled, wiping his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry, but he did his best not to show it.

Butters looks as if he were about to reply, but Riley simply put his finger over his mouth, preventing him from doing so. Before anything else could happen, he stabbed his knife through Butters throat, the blonde letting out a painful, ear-piercing shriek. Once Riley pulled the pocketknife out of Butters' throat, he instantly grabbed his neck as he choked on his own blood. He made a very disturbing gurgling sound before complete silence. Not even the birds were chirping.

Riley hesitated before cutting open Butters' chest, dark red liquid spilling out everywhere. Once it was opened up, he slammed his fists into his ribcage, breaking it. Once that was out of the way, he reached in past his lungs. A few moments later, he brought his hand back out, Butters' heart in his hand.

"Finally, after all these years," Riley whispered. "I'll finally be noticed. I'll be noticed by the entire world."

Riley slowly and quietly began to laugh. The laugh slowly got louder and louder, until he was sure the entire town could hear it. He looked around, spotting Mr. Mackey in the distance. He didn't know how long he had been there for, but he was sure the school counselor was too scared to come over and face the murderous young boy.

Riley was about to get up and walk away, but then he heard footsteps behind him. Puzzled, he turned to look at what had just approached him, but was absolutely terrified when he saw what it was.

_Kenny!_

"K-Kenny?" Riley stuttered. "But I killed you…"

"Killing me won't work, my friend," Kenny replied. "But it will work on you."

Riley screamed as Kenny forced him down onto the ground, crushing him. The dirty brown-haired boy attempted to grab his pocketknife, but got distracted as Kenny punched him in the face with all his might. Riley shrieked in pain. Kenny had just knocked his tooth out.

Riley growled and was about to stab Kenny with all of his power, but then he felt the boy swiftly take the pocketknife out of his hand. Riley's eyes widened in shock.

"H-hey!" He hissed. "Give that back!"

"No," Kenny snapped back. "This is where it ends."

Riley tried to roll out of Kenny's grip, but Kenny was holding him down with all of his strength. He then attempted to hit the hooded boy, but Kenny simply moved his head out of the way.

"N-no," Riley shivered. "This can't be the end…"

Kenny narrowed is eyes angrily at the boy below him, raising the pocketknife. Riley, all out of options, laid there completely limply. A tear fell out of his eye and fell down onto the snow beneath him. He closed his eyes and let out a painful howl as Kenny ripped his stomach open with his pocketknife. He moved his arms and legs around frantically, not knowing what to do to ease the pain. He then screamed as he felt Kenny stab him continuously, blood spilling all over, turning the snow into a dark red.

Riley looked up at the hooded boy. He was now choking on his own blood, which kept on filling his mouth and throat repeatedly. He now knew the end was near. In only about a minute or two, he'd be dead. He thought Kenny was finished, but the angry face on his look stayed there as he raised his arm.

Riley froze. He had no idea what was going to happen now, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. A few seconds later, Kenny thrust his arm down, stabbing Riley right in the eye. Riley let out a loud high-pitched noise, but the strange sound was replaced by the sound of a gurgling sound coming from his throat.

Kenny viciously ripped Riley's eyeball out of the socket. The filthy brown-haired boy screeched and twitched for a few moments before everything finally went pitch black.

Riley opened his eyes in a strange, dark place. For a second, everything was blurred, until he could finally make out the image of mountains and raging lava. He was shocked for a second, but then he remembered that Kenny had killed him.

He was obviously in Hell.

Riley sniffled, rubbing his nose. He bit down on his lip, trying to hold back the tears, but he just couldn't. He fell to the ground in loud sobs. All he wanted was for somebody in this world to finally notice him. He buried his face in his sleeve for a second before jumping back in surprise.

There was blood all over his sleeve.

He slowly reached up to touch his right eye, only to find out that there was nothing there. He let out a terrified scream and put his hand over where his eye used to be, blood gushing out onto his hand.

Riley fell over, now on all fours. He panted wildly, blood dripping down onto the ground beneath him. He sniffled and looked down at his bloodstained clothes. He was about to let out another scream, but then he heard someone approaching him.

"Riley?" a familiar voice called out.

Shocked, Riley turned around to see who had called him, only to see someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Someone who might actually appreciate him.

* * *

**Ahh I just really had to write gore. o v o; anyways, back to writing Missing.**


End file.
